1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid composition for promoting plant growth, which contains titanium dioxide nanoparticles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid composition for promoting plant growth, which contains colloidal titanium dioxide, wherein the colloidal titanium dioxide is prevented from rapidly precipitating, such that it can be absorbed by plant foliage to provide light energy directly to plants, thereby promoting plant photosynthesis and growth, thereby significantly increasing crop yield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the problem to be solved in the agricultural field is to minimize land devastation and environmental contamination caused by over-application of various chemicals used for the increased production of foods.
Methods for promoting plant growth according to the prior art can be broadly divided into two categories.
A first method which utilizes chemical fertilizers temporarily seems to be effective, but ultimately deteriorates the conditions of the soil in which plants grow. Thus, a vicious circle arises in that fertilizers must be applied again in order to improve the deteriorated soil conditions. As a result, this method is not preferred in a long-term view.
A second method utilizes plant growth regulators which are plant extracts or similar substances which are artificially synthesized.
A method is known which utilizes N-acylalanine derivatives, indole acetic acid, gibberellin, benzylaminopurine, indolebutyric acid, or mixtures thereof. However, this method is expensive and has a handling problem in that an alcohol solvent must be used. Also, this has a shortcoming of causing chemical damage to plants.
Moreover, the use of these substances provides some growth promoting effects, but shows side effects and inevitably involves a damage caused by the improper use of chemicals.
Plants must adapt to the surrounding environment in order to regulate the in vivo metabolism. Nevertheless, the method limited only to the growth of plants results in a reduction in productivity and even killing of plants.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0287525 (entitled “Plant Growth Promoter”) discloses a plant growth promoter which utilizes 2-methyl-4-dimethylaminomethyl-5-hydroxybenzimidazole, thereby inhibiting mutation, preventing oxidation and increasing resistance to disease.
The above chemical fertilizer and the plant growth promoter consist mostly of artificially synthesized organic substances which have various components. Thus, even when the same substance is used, results varying depending on the condition of use are obtained.
Recently, there was an attempt to substitute the chemical fertilizer with natural inorganic substances containing composite ingredients. However, this shows an insufficient effect while it seems that much damage will be caused by heavy metals contained therein.
Accordingly, new plant growth promoters which use the functions of known natural substances have been developed as follows.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-10914 (entitled “Composition for foliar application and use thereof) discloses a composition for application to plant foliage which contains a titanium dioxide semiconductor photocatalyst.
The composition for application to plant foliage is prepared for the purpose of applying titanium oxide to plants, but in order to apply titanium oxide to plants, colloidal titanium oxide nanoparticles are used, after they are diluted a large amount of water and mixed with substances such as fertilizers or agricultural chemicals.
In this case, however, even colloidal titanium dioxide nanoparticles with ensured dispersibility undergo pH shock when diluted in water, such that they rapidly precipitate. Thus, even if they are used mixed with other substances, they will not substantially assist in plant growth.